The Beginning
by AnimeMandi22
Summary: (Prequel to The Truth Comes Out) The story on how James and Severus got together.


Title: The Beginning

Summary: Prequel to The Truth Comes Out. This is how Severus and James got together.

Pairings: James/Severus

Rating: M for language and sexual references/actions

A/n: I wanted to write a James/Severus and decided to elaborate on how they got together as boys, before "The Truth Comes Out". I know this is a long time in coming and I'm so sorry. I have also finally finished the Sequel to The Truth Comes Out and I will start posting that soon as well. 

… … … …

_James Potter had his wand pointed at Severus Snape's throat and for good reason this time. The slimy Slytherin had tried to kiss him._

"_What do you think you were doing, Snivelus?"_

"_I wasn't doing anything. I tripped and fell that's it! I swear!"_

"_Come on James," Lily Evans urged as she pulled on his arm. "We are going to be late for our last Charms class if you don't stop. Please, let's just go."_

"_You're lucky Lily is here and not Sirius, you greasy Slytherin," James sneered as he lowered his wand and followed the green eyed girl to their next class._

_Snape sighed in relief as the two Gryffindors rounded the corner. _

"_Damn that was close," he mumbled to himself as he continued on to the dungeons._

… … Time Skip … …

Severus sighed for what felt like the millionth time. He was bored, it was hotter than hell, and even after a month he couldn't get his mind off the almost kiss with James on the last day of school. He knew he'd been lucky that Lily was with him instead of Black or Lupin, especially the former. He really had tripped as James had pushed past him. Not really thinking the Slytherin had grabbed the Gryffindor's arm to balance himself. He'd ended up leaning towards James and had almost kissed him before the other boy had shoved Severus away and drawn his wand. He still cursed himself for falling in love with someone who had made his life a living hell for the last 5 years.

"Severus, dear?" his mother called from the doorway. "Why don't you write to one of your friends? Maybe they would like to come and visit?"

"I doubt that but if it will get you to leave me alone then fine," Snape growled as he pulled out some parchment and a quill. "Who the hell am I supposed to write to? None of the Slytherins even talk to me, except Lucius, and he's probably busy with that dude he wants me to join up with. The only other person would be Lily and she's probably with James. I could always write to James and tell him how I feel," Severus joked. Looking at the blank parchment he grinned. "That's exactly what I'll do!"

Dear James,

You are probably going to crumple this up the second you know who it's from but I'm still going to try. You were right about me trying to kiss you. I've liked you since the beginning of fifth year. Though, for the life of me I can't figure out why. If you do read this you will probably hex the life out of me when we get back to Hogwarts, but I thought you had a right to know.

Sincerely,  
Severus Snape

Severus quickly rolled it up and tied it to his owl's leg before he changed his mind.

"Take this to James Potter and only James Potter," He instructed the owl before it took off. Looking around, Severus asked the empty room, "now what do I do?"

… … Time Skip … …

Severus sat in his room staring at a piece of parchment. He couldn't believe what it said.

Dear Severus,

Umm, I'm not really sure how to say this but I feel the same way. I have constantly thought about that day in the hall. At first I thought it was because I hated you so much, but I finally realized it was because I was disappointed that I hadn't let you kiss me. I promise I won't tell anyone what you said and I won't hex you when we return to Hogwarts. I would like to get to know you if I could, though I'm sure it's too late after everything I have done to you.

Yours,  
James Potter

"This so can't be real! He can't like me to! It's just not possible. It's a joke. That's what it is, a joke. He thought it was funny and told Lupin and Black. They decided to play with the greasy git's feelings. Well, it isn't going to work. I'm not falling for it," Snape made to crumple the parchment but instead he just rolled it back up and stuffed it into his desk.

Three days later, he was in the same position. Thinking maybe he had been wrong. Maybe, just maybe, James had been telling the truth.

Dear Severus,

I don't know if you tossed the first letter or were just unsure if I was telling the truth or not, but I want you to know I am telling you the truth. My family and I are going to a Muggle carnival tomorrow and I was hoping you would come with us. If you want to come with us let me know as soon as you get this letter.

Yours,  
James

"This is probably a Marauders' trick, but what if it isn't? Well, mom did want me to hang out with more of my friends. Though, I'm not sure you could consider James a friend of mine," Severus snorted. He didn't think they could ever be friends, but he was willing to at least try. Severus wrote ten little words that would change his life forever.

James,

I will take you up on your offer.

Severus.

An hour later he got a reply and directions for him to meet them at a near by park at nine the next morning. Severus tossed and turned all night. He couldn't get the possibility that it was just the Marauders playing a trick on him. When he wasn't considering it a trick he was worrying about what to say to James' parents when he met them.

… … Time Skip … …

At eight forty five the next morning Severus found himself walking towards the park he was to meet James and his parents at. As he rounded the street corner, he froze. He'd been sure it was a joke Black had cooked up, but there was James, sitting on one of the swings while he talked to two older people that had to be his parents. James spotted him standing there. He jumped off the swing and hurried over to Severus.

James slowed as he got closer. He looked at the ground, wring his hands together. "um… Severus… I'm glad you decided to come." He said it so softly that Severus almost couldn't hear him. Severus didn't have a chance to say anything before Mr. and Mrs. Potter walked closer.

"Why don't you introduce us to your new friend James?" Mrs. Potter told her son as she gave him a typical 'knowing' mother look. Severus got the impression that she knew there was something odd between them.

"Oh, right, Mum, Dad, this is Severus. Sevy this is my Mum and Dad, Elizabeth and Jacob (1)."

"Nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Potter," he greeted them and shook each of their hands.

"No need to be so formal, you can call us by our names, all of Jamie's friends do," Elizabeth told the Slytherin. James exclaimed at the use of his nickname and Elizabeth apologized, saying it had just slipped.

"It was cute," Severus mumbled before he turned pink.

"What?" James asked. He hadn't heard the other boy.

"Oh, ah nothing I was just saying okay to your mum about calling her and your dad by their names that's all," Severus lied.

"Oh, okay well let's get going," James said as he pulled out an old sock from his pants pocket. "You should hold on tight Sevy."

"I know, I have used a portkey before," Severus rolled his eyes as he felt the familiar pull of the portkey activating.

When they arrived in a clearing just south of the carnival, they could see the Ferris wheel over the top of the trees.

"Come on Sevy, let's go," James urged as he grabbed Severus' arm. Severus didn't know which he liked better, the nickname James had apparently given him or the fact that James was willingly touching the _greasy git_.

"Wait a second, boys," Jacob called. "You are going to need these." Jacob handed each of the boys a piece of paper. "It's a ticket to get in just hand them to whoever is at the entrance. And don't use magic!" he called as the two of them ran off.

They had ridden every ride about four times and played just about every game when they walked by a booth that had glass bottles stacked up and the people currently playing were throwing white balls at the bottles to try and knock them over.

"Oh, it's cute, I want him," James' voice brought Severus out of his thoughts and he followed the direction in which James was pointing. It was a large white otter with a fuzzy brown ball between his paws that Severus assumed was supposed to be some kind of shell or rock. James paid the man that was watching the stand and tried to hit the balls. After his twentieth or so try he growled.

"Fine, I'll just charm it," he mumbled as reached for his wand.

"No," Severus whispered. "Your dad said no magic."

"But I want that otter," James pouted, which tugged on Severus' heart.

"I'll get it for you _if_ you do something for me."

"What?" James asked cautiously.

"Easy, I'll get it for you in one hit and you let me call you Jamie," Severus smirked.

"That will never happen; the guy said I had to knock down four of those things."

"Well then you have nothing to worry about," Severus shrugged.

"Fine you're on."

… … Time Skip… …

"So, when did your dad say to meet him at the entrance Jamie?" Severus grinned and James cringed.

He had done exactly what he said he would; knock down all four of the stacks of bottles at once. His father had insisted he play the Muggle game called baseball when he was younger, he was a pretty good pitcher until he had left the team to go to Hogwarts. James really hadn't thought he could do it but hadn't backed down and let Severus call him Jamie when he handed him the otter.

"Um, he said 5, why?"

"It's about five minutes of five that's why."

"We should get started back that way then."

The four of them made their way to the clearing they had portkeyed into.

"I can just apparate home," Severus assured them when Elizabeth said they could portkey back to the park.

"Um… well I was wondering if… if you wanted to come over for… for dinner and um, may… maybe you could stay over?" James stuttered.

"I don't know…" Severus hesitated.

"We would love to have you dear," Elizabeth assured the Slytherin.

"Okay," James actually squealed and grabbed Severus' hand. "But I have to let my mum know where I will be," he said as James apparated them away from the clearing.

"Are you nuts?" Severus growled a few seconds later and yanked his had away from James. "That could have spliced us."

"Sorry… I was just so excited. I passed my side-a-long test so it's okay," James brushed it off and made his way to the front door.

"So what? I wasn't ready. What if I had resisted?" Severus questioned.

James turned to see how upset Severus was, "I… I'm sorry Sevy, you're right I didn't think about what could happen. I'm sorry. Please forgive me," James hung his head and Severus could see the other boy was fighting to keep from crying.

"Okay, it's fine, just don't do something so stupid again."

"Okay I promise," James agreed as he grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him into the house. They found the house elves preparing dinner in the dinning room.

"Kelpsy," James called and one of them came over.

"Yes Master James, what can Kelpsy do for you?"

"Set another place at the table for Severus."

"Of course, right away sir," the elf bowed and walked off.

… … Time Skip … …

Dinner had been quiet for the most part, Severus not knowing what say, James couldn't take his eyes off Severus, Jacob was more interested in his nice thick juicy steak then the boys, and Elizabeth couldn't help but watch the slight pink color that spread over both boys cheeks, Severus' because of James watching him and James' because… well she wasn't sure if she wanted to know what her son was thinking.

After dinner, James led Severus out to the back terrace and asked the house elves to bring them some blankets and iced tea. The boys sat in comfortable silence as they looked out at the forest beyond and horizon above the lush green trees.

"You know at first I thought this was all an elaborate scheme that you and the marauders' had cooked up, and to tell you the truth I still have my suspicions," Severus finally voiced into the silence, still looking off into the distance.

"To tell you the truth when I first got your letter I thought it was some Slytherin plan or something but after I thought about it for a while I realized I would just have to take that chance."

"So you didn't tell Black or Lupin?" Severus asked as he looked at James out of the corner of his eye.

"Would I do this," James leaned over, as he grabbed Severus' chin and tipped his head before kissing him passionately. "If this was all just a joke?" he finished after pulling away from the shocked boy.

"Maybe," Severus smirked, trying not to show how nervous he was. "I might need more convincing before I believe it isn't a joke."

"That can be arranged," James agreed as he pulled Severus down into another kiss.

"Boys…oops…" Elizabeth stopped at the door way as she saw what the boys were up too.

James jumped away from Severus, "Yeah Mum?"

"I just wanted to tell you that your Dad and I are going to bed and not to stay up to late."

"Oh, okay Mum we won't."

"If you need anything then just ask one of the house elves."

"Sure Mum," he agreed as she turned to leave.

"Oh, and I had them make up the guest bedroom that's across from yours, but I'm sure the two of you will probably pass out in your room… it's up to the two of you." She told them before leaving.

Both boys stood and sat there staring after her, "Let me get this straight, even after seeing us making out, your mother basically gave me permission to sleep in your room?"

"We weren't making out," James said turning to the other boy, "but that can be arranged." He almost growled as he stalked back over to Severus and crawled into his lap, as he pressed their lips together again.

… … Time Skip … …

Severus sat on the Hogwarts Express waiting for it to start its journey to the school. He watched as Mothers cried, fathers yelled and kids just ran amuck. It reminded him of the day he and James went to the beach to have a picnic. They had taken a large basket and sat on the shore eating; while they watched the littler ones play in the waves. He remembered the looks the Muggles had given them when they had fed each other chocolate covered strawberries. James had asked him what was wrong when a woman walked by and voiced that she thought it was disgusting. Severus had to explain that Muggles usually didn't approve of same sex relationships. James' reaction was interesting to say the least.

"_What's so disgusting?" James asked Severus as the woman kept walking._

"_Muggles don't approve of same sex relationships," Severus explained._

"_Well that's just ridicules. There's nothing wrong with it. It doesn't matter if I like a guy or girl as long as I'm happy," James pouted._

"_That may be but in the Muggle world it's looked down on." _

"_Well then they just need to be enlightened as to why it's a good thing," Severus knew by the look in James' eyes that he was up to something, but didn't have time to react when James pushed him down on to the blanket. _

When Severus had finally managed to get the other boy off of him he had a nice purple hickey and James had a bump on the back of his head were a Muggle woman had hit him with her purse. After that day James had refused to go any place other then either his own house or Severus'.

Severus jumped when the compartment door slammed open to reveal Black, Lupin and James.

"Get out Snivelus."

"Go to hell, Black. I was here first. Go find your own compartment," Severus snapped and turned his gaze back to the window. He didn't trust his eyes to not give away anything to James' friends.

The week before school was to start again Severus had asked James to keep their relationship a secret.

"_Why Sevy? Why can't we tell anyone?"_

"_I'm worried about the Slytherins though. They will kill us both; you, for putting a spell on me and me, for being weak and falling for it and you know Black and Lupin wouldn't be able to keep their mouths shut."_

"_Alright fine I won't tell Siri and Remy, but we have to tell Lily. Please. She won't tell anyone. You know she won't."_

"_She already knows," Severus mumbled._

"_Really? How?"_

"_I told her because she wrote to me and complained that both of us seemed too busy for her and she couldn't understand why. It really upset her, so I explained. She was really happy for us, but I told her she couldn't tell anyone."_

They had both agreed to keep it secret and meet in different classrooms and such.

James' voice brought Severus out of his thoughts, "It's fine Siri, we can go some place else. It's not like the train is full."

"That's not the point. We always sit in this compartment. The greasy Slytherin should have known that by now then again he is kinda slow." Sirius sneered.

Severus started to rise but James caught his eye and with a small shake of his head effectively calmed Severus.

"Why don't we go sit with Remus in the Prefect car," James suggested as he looked at Remus, silently begging him not to argue.

"Yeah Siri, you know you would love to, we get much cushier seats," Remus played along, not really knowing why his best friend had changed over the summer but knowing it had to something to do with the fact that James didn't smell quite the same anymore.

"Nice," Sirius grinned as he left the car.

When they were a few cars away from Severus, James suddenly swore.

"Shit, I forgot I needed to get something from Longbottom. I'll meet you guys up there okay?"

"We can go with you," Sirius offered.

"NO," James yelped. "Ah, its okay, I won't be very long. Go on get comfy. I'll meet you there," James assured them as he almost ran back the way they had come.

… … Time Skip … …

Severus jumped as James rushed in, shut the door and warded it behind him.

"What's the matter with you?" Severus asked concerned.

"Hoping to Merlin that Siri and Remy took my lie and didn't follow me. That's what." He said panting as he placed his hands on the door to keep himself up.

"Oh," Severus eyed the boy before going back to a book he'd pulled out of his trunk after the trio had left him.

"Merlin I missed you," James breathed has he plopped himself into Severus' lap, knocking the book to the floor.

"JAMES," Severus exclaimed. "What do you think you are doing? What if someone comes by?"

"At this point, I couldn't care less. I haven't seen you in a week and all I could think about was either how much I wanted to pounce on you or how much I wanted to strangle Siri for being an arse," James managed between kisses, as he began unbuttoning Severus' robes.

"James," Severus' voice held a warning tone. "Someone might come in."

"No ones going to get in here. I put a hex on the door."

"What did you do?" Sevy groaned as James placed small butterfly kisses over the skin he exposed every time he opened on of the shirt buttons.

"If anyone has the intention of getting in here, then they are going to have one hell of a day."

"What do you mean?" Severus tried to push James away as the boy started to unbutton his trousers.

James just stopped what he was doing and rolled his eyes at the Slytherin.

"I put a hex on the door that would give anyone that touched it such a case of the Poison Ivy that they aren't going to be able to think of anything else until they get it taken care of… and there's no way to reverse it. The hex has to wear off." James explained impatiently. "And I also put up a silencing charm so you can be as loud as you want.

"James," Severus half scolded and half moaned, as the other boy latched onto his nipple and sucked hard on it before moving to the other one and doing the same thing.

Severus watched as James knelt between his legs. The Gryffindor pulled his outer robe off and threw it behind him after pulling something out of the pocket, He dropped the object, which Severus realized was a bottle of lube, on the seat next to him, before unhitching Severus' jeans and helping the boy pull them off.

"In a hurry much?" Severus joked, as James wrapped his hand around Severus' already hard cock receiving a groan for his actions.

"Actually yes, I don't want Siri and Remy to come looking for me," James told him, never taking his eyes off Severus rock hard erection.

When James lowered his head and sucked Severus into his mouth, the Slytherin let out a cry and buried his hands in James' messy hair. It took all of his will not to thrust into the warmth that surrounded him.

… … Time Skip … …

Severus's world was crashing down around him. He couldn't understand why James was doing this. They had had such a great time. James had convinced his parents to let him stay over Christmas Break, and convinced his friends not to stay. They had done so much together. And he'd given him a wonderful ring that he loved. And Severus had given him a snitch with their names on it. James had seemed so happy to get that, but now he was telling Severus they couldn't be together anymore. Why?

"Why are you doing this Jamie?"

"Don't call me that! We can't be together anymore."

"Why? I… I thought you said that you loved me."

"I was wrong. I don't love you. I never have. Just leave me alone." Severus stood there as tears ran down his face.

… … Time Skip … …

"Our little Snivelus is gay?" Siri sneered.

"NO I'M NOT!" Severus screamed.

He was hanging upside down in midair. Sirius had caught him unawares.

"Oh but James said you are. That you were trying to kiss him you freak."

Tears filled his eyes. How could James had told Sirius about them? He didn't care. All he cared about was getting even. He grabbed his wand from his rob pocket and pointed it at Sirius.

"Expeliamus!" Sirius went flying back ward and Severus dropped to the ground. He instantly climbed to his feet. He could see fear and sadness in James' eyes, but he didn't care. He pointed his want at him. "Sectumsempra," James screamed in pain as a large slash gash appeared on his chest and started to bleed. Lily screamed and immediately started healing James as she yelled at Severus to get away from them.

"You asshole! How could you do that to Jamie?" She used the nickname on purpose.

"Shut up you mudblood, he deserves to be knocked down off his high horse for once in his life."

Tears formed in Lily's eyes and she turned away from him. He knew he'd gone too far this time, but at the moment he didn't care. He wanted James to hurt as much as James had hurt him. Severus walked away as McGonagall arrived. He knew when the woman found out it was his fault he would have detention for the rest of the year, but he didn't care. The pain James had inflicted on him was finally starting to go away.

… … Time Skip … …

Severus stood in the shadows watching. James and Lily were finally getting married. It hurt him more then he would admit. He also wouldn't admit he still loved James. Lily looked beautiful. She was in a long flowing white dress. All her friends were there. Severus had heard about the wedding from the Dark Lord and had ordered him to keep an eye on everything. He wanted to know what was going on. He kept telling himself that was the only reason he was there. Severus played with the ring he never took off from the moment James gave it to him. Everyone assumed it was his father's ring, and he let them.

As Severus walked away he knew it was the last time he would see James. It hurt knowing that. A single tear ran down his cheek as he apparanted away.

… … Time Skip … …

James sat at the desk in his office, wondering how it had come to this. Could he really sacrifice his son to save the Wizarding world, possibly the planet? No he knew that wasn't the reason he was doing this. Everything he did, he did for Severus. If everything went according to plan, Voldemort would be dead, Harry would survive and Severus would be safe. Albus would keep Harry safe and eventually tell him what really happened; hopefully his son wouldn't hate him to much when he found out that his father had killed himself and his mother and left his one year old son to fight a maniac by himself.

Slipping the letter he had been writing into a box, he sent it off to Gringotts. If Harry survived, and grew old enough he would find it, and hopefully be able to give it to Severus.

James sat there for hours until he heard the front door blast open downstairs, and Lily came running into the room with Harry cradled in her arms.

"He's here, its time," she said.

James grabbed the vials off his desk and pushed the red head towards his son's nursery. After Lily placed the boy on the floor, he handed her one of the vials.

"Drink it,"

"Are we sure this is the right thing to do James?" Lily asked softly as she pulled the cork out.

"It's the only way you know that," he assured her. "He'll be fine, he has so many friends and family, he'll grow up just the way we wanted him to. Don't worry."

James pulled her into a hug. After they drank the potion he pointed his wand at Harry and said the incantation that would transfer his magical energy into their son, making him stronger then Voldemort ever imagined, and the last thing he heard was Lily scream.

_(1). I haven't a clue what James' parents names are so I just made them up, cuz I'm not obsessed enough to look it up on the internet and I don't have that much patience sorry guys._


End file.
